Path and stance recognition for a spatial accelerated motion refers to detecting position and intersection angles at each time in the moving process of an object, and obtaining the real-time velocity of the object. The technique of path and stance recognition for the spatial accelerated motion can be widely applicable in combination to human body action for detection of human body action in areas such as sports, games, movie technology, medical surgery simulation or action skill training.
Currently, the existing motion recognition technology focuses on the following issues:
(1) utilizing a combination of ultrared array and microelectromechanical system (MEMS) sensors to detect a three-dimensional motion.
(2) utilizing a combination of visual and MEMS sensors to enhance accuracy to motion recognition to a hand motion.
(3) utilizing visualization methods to sample information including full-body three-dimensional motions, facial motions and voice by using RGB cameras, depth sensors and microphone arrays.
However, the three focused issues utilize visualization methods, and accuracy would be greatly affected by environmental factors, particularly light.